


Jeepers Creepers

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Inhuman, Licking, M/M, Mates, Monster Dean Winchester, Not Related, Not Sam, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, Weird Feelings, human/monster, old creature, really depends on you, weird happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun, relaxing Spring Break trip with his friends. They hadn't counted on a flat tire and they certainty didn't count on being stalked by some inhuman creature.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 40
Kudos: 81





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your asses I wrote this.

Its dark and barren. He dosen't know where he is or how he got here. He doesn't know where his friends are and he dosen't know why he’s covered in blood. He trips over his scuffed up shoe, his cut hands smacking the pavement as he tries to settle himself. His body is shaking and it isn't from the cold. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He has tears streaming down his bruised face and he lets out a broken sob as he looks down at his cut up hands. He knows its no use calling for help. He tried that.

His body locks up in fear and he feels a cold chill run down his spine at the low growl that sounds behind him making the hair on his body stand up. He closes his eyes, soft hiccups leaving him as he slowly turns around on the wet pavement and--

“Sam!”

Sam gasps, his eyes shooting open as he bolts off the seat his head smacking the window making him groan in pain as he falls back “fuck Jake!”

He rubs his forehead and turns to glare at his friend who is laughing under his breath “sorry man you were kicking my freaking seat what the hell were you dreamin about?”

Sam shakes his head and folds his arms across his chest “I don't know...where are we?”

Ruby purses her lips as she looks at the GPS on her phone “hell if I know...somewhere in Alabama.”

Sam blows out a heavy breath and leans against the window and glances at his cell “no service...is there a gas station nearby?”

Jo snorts from where shes filing her fingernails in the backseat “doubtful haven't seen anything in a good hour.”

“How much longer to Florida?”

Jake looks down at his watch “like eight hours.”

They all groan and Ruby bangs her head on the window and slides down in her seat “why did we think driving to Florida from Texas was a good idea?”

“Cause its Spring Break and you wanted to go to St. Augustine.”

Sam smiles at his friends and rolls down his window “I could be studying for our finals when we get back--”

Jo rolls her eyes and knocks the back of his seat “don't be such a kill joy besides what do you have to study for? You could honestly never even look at a textbook and still somehow pass with flying colors...it makes me hate you.”

Sam looks over his shoulder and gives her a beady look “is that jealousy I detect?”

“Bite me.”

Jake shakes his head “I gotta agree with her I mean we all know your getting into Med school with a 4.5 GPA fucking showoff. Do you know my parents love you more than me?”

Sam lets out a loud laugh and looks at his friends “your all full of shit you know that?”

Jake opens his mouth when suddenly his wheel turns and the tires lock up, a loud screeching sound filling their ears as the car jerks out of control. Sam gasps and holds onto the top handle as the car turns on the highway before coming to a halt.

“Fuck!” Ruby cries out from the back and pops her head up through the front seats “what the fuck happened?”

Jake hops out and slams the door and walks around to the side his face scrunching with anger as he kicks the side of his car “shit! Flat fucking tire.”

They all climb out and Sam bends down on his knees and narrows his eyes as he peers at the tire “wait a second...” he reaches down and grunts as he yanks out a spike.

“What the fuck is that?”

He stands and holds it out for his friends to see and they all freeze “its a spike...I didn't see it in the road.”

Jo frowns and looks around “there's no one around, there's nothing around.”

“Do you have a spare?”

“No...”

“Are you kidding me? You work at a fucking mechanic shop and you don't have a spare?”

Jake sighs and gives Ruby a dark look “I gave it to Amanda ok?”

She lets out an incredulous laugh and throws her hands up and starts to pace “that's just great, perfect! You gave your spare tire to your cheating ex girlfriend and now were stranded in the middle of bumfuck no where. We haven't seen a car in forever and who knows how far a gas station is.”

“Guys--”

“I mean how could you not plan ahead for this? Were going on a long ass trip and you didn't think you might need a spare tire?”

Jake's lips thin and his jaw tenses and he looks about ready to attack “no Ruby it didn't cross my mind if your so smart why didn't you think to mention it?”

“Its not my fucking car and being that your a mechanic you would think--”

“Shut up!” Sam yells. He turns around to face his friends and puts his hands on his hips “you think this is gonna help? Were in the middle of nowhere now is not the time to fight. there's no cell service and no one around we have no choice but to start walking.” he shakes his head and grabs his book bag and slings it over his shoulder “lets get going.”

Silently his friends grab their things and they all follow into step behind him as he walks down the long, hot highway. Its in the middle of the afternoon and the sun is hot and high in the sky. They’ve only been walking for 30 mins and Sam has already sweated through his flannel.

“Can we take a break?”

He looks over his shoulder at Ruby whose half bent over and clutching her rib tiredly “I think I might pass out.”

Sam sighs and drops his bag on the ground “yeah but not long we need to find something before dark.”

They all collapse on the ground and Sam reaches for his water bottle and chugs some down as he looks around. He sees nothing but tall grass and cornfields and a bright blue sky.

“Hey.”

Sam glances over at Jake whose peering off into the distance “whats that?”

They all turn to look in his direction and spot a building in the distance. Sam stands “maybe we can find a phone.”

Their halfway through the field when they pause, their mouths dropping as they stare at the large abandoned building.

The building was covered in vines and brambles the large white columns in the front were dirty and full of holes. The roof was collapsed and there was grafitti sprayed on the side.

“Are you kidding me?”

Jo grins “dude I know this place! Its that insane asylum Old Bryce hospital! They toured it on Ghost Adventures its supposed to be like mad haunted.”

Sam makes a face “seriously?”

“Lets go inside.”

“Were supposed to be finding help not taking a tour.”

Jo rolls out her bottom lip and pouts “pleaseeeee.”

Sam sighs “fine but 20 mins and then we leave!”

Jo and Ruby squeak in excitement and rush ahead of him and Jake their voices loud and echoed as they enter the empty building. Sam shakes his head and follows them inside “at this rate will never get to Florida.”

Jake chuckles and turns the flashlight on his phone “will let them have their 20 mins and then will head out, I think I saw a sign earlier a gas station is up ahead.”

Sam nods and looks around the building. Its totally creepy. there's cob webs hanging from the ceiling, broken chairs lying in the hallway, empty, rust beds and dust everywhere. Sam frowns as his eyes roam the desecrated building. It was quiet, to quiet.

He turns on his heel, his eyes narrowing “I don't hear the girls...do you?”

Jake pauses, an old empty syringe in his hand “no...I don't hear anything.”

Sam lets out a panicked breath and takes off through the hall way “Jo! Ruby where are you?” his screams are bounding off the walls and hitting him back in the face. He can hear Jake's boot covered feet banging behind him, he can hear his heart thumping in his chest.

They cut down some stairs, into a narrow hallway and he runs right into Jo’s back. 

He stumbles and scoffs “you scared the hell out of me what are you-”

Jo holds her hand up and silences him before pointing in front of her. Her eyes are wide with fear and her skin is pale, a look of pure terror on her face. 

Sam gulps harshly and slowly turns his head to the direction shes pointing and feels his body shudder in horror as he takes in the scene in front of him.

there's blood splattered everywhere, metal tables are covered in it and something else. there's tools lying on the floor and body parts stored in jars. He reaches up and covers his mouth with his hand and looks up toward the ceiling and freezes. 

Bodies stitched together. Faces missing, eyes gone, heads severed. 

He lets out a blood curling scream.


	2. Stuck

They rush out of the building in a panic and Sam collapses to the ground, his body heaving as he throws up what he had for breakfast. He feels dizzy and hot and completely confused. 

“What the fuck did we just see?”

Ruby looks up from where shes bending over, her hands on her knees “what do you think?” suddenly her eyes glaze over and her mouth drops open “oh my god...you know what that was right?”

Sam shivers from the ground where he’s clutching his knees and turns toward her silently and beckons her to continue.

“You remember a few years back hearing about those murders in Alabama? They never caught the guy and the place where he stored the bodies burnt down? They found like hundreds of years old people in there all mutilated...I think we just found his new lair.”

Jake kicks at the side of the old steps and punches his fists forward “fuck man! They said that fucker wasn't even human!”

Jo shakes her head, her tongue coming out to lick at her bottom lip “we gotta get out of here before he comes back.”

Sam nods and swallows down a choked sound and stands “maybe we can find some help.”

“We need to worry about ourselves--”

“What if someone in there is alive? You just wanna leave them?”

Ruby scoffs and gives him a disbelieving look followed by throwing her hands at her sides “are you kidding me right now? Now isn't the time for your rescue shit Sam you cant save everyone--”

Sam holds up his hand, his jaw tensing in warning “don't go there.”

Ruby glowers and places her hands on her jean covered hips “we both know you get yourself into to much shit cause your always trying to help someone and you never think about yourself. Well now's the fucking time to think about yourself Sam! Just because Brady--”

“Shut up!” Sam screeches his face twisting in anger, his hands shaking by his sides as he throws a death glare at Ruby “don't you dare bring him up, this has nothing to do with him.”

“dosen't it? That's the only reason you agreed to come with us to get away from him. He’s a jackass Sam there's no reason to blame yourself you cant help everyone--”

Sam’s eyes flare up and he strides forward, his mouth opening to rip her a new one when the sound of a rumbling truck interrupts him.

They all whip around, their eyes peering down the highway as a truck comes over the distant glare and into view.

Jake lets out a thankful sigh and steps forward to wave his hands and signal them for help. Sam cocks his head as the truck gets closer, his eyes narrow as he looks it over. there's something strange about this old truck.

And then it hits him.

He gasps and reaches out tugging Jake back “That's him! That's the truck from the news!”

“Fuck he’s coming this way!”

They all back up, tripping over each-other as they look around in fright, trying to find somewhere to hide. 

“We gotta go back!”

Sam backs up and trips over the stairs as he rushes inside and heads toward the first room he sees and throws himself under the creaky bed. He gulps and watches as his friends hide in different corners of the room.

This is not what he signed up for.

He closes his eyes and tries to keep his breathing down but his hearts beating so loud its filling his ears and he cant hear anything else. 

He jumps, his head hitting the spring above him as heavy booths thwack on the broken floor. He carefully turns his head and spots the black, thick soled shoes standing at the doorway of the room their hiding in.

Sam feels like crying. He watches as the boots step inside and pause near where Jo is hiding behind the dresser. He bites his lip in panic and peers down below him and sees Jake staring at him with terrified brown eyes.

Sam shakes his head and looks back up and watches as the boots come closer to the center of the room before something heavy falls to the floor with a loud thump. He covers his mouth with his hand as a startled gasp threatens to leave his lips as he spies the body like shape That's wrapped up thick in a white body bag, blood seeping through the cloth.

Hands reaches down and Sam stares at them in in amazement. Their not quite human...the skin is somewhere between flesh colored and a midnight blue. The nails are sharp and pointed and there's scales underneath the light dusting of hair. 

The hands tug at the ropes tied around the body bag before finally freeing them and a loud snarl clogs up the room as the bag falls free.

Sam shudders, his stomach turning. Lying int he body bag is a young girl her eyes are still fluttering her body is naked and there's a long, jagged, badly stitched up wound down the middle of her chest.

The girls head lolls to the side and her eyes flutter as they land on him. Sam can see the terror in her blue eyes but she slowly and discreetly shakes her head at him and gives him a pitiful look.

There is no helping her.

The man bends down, his knees popping in black leather pants, his long black coat falling on the ground like a blanket as he holds up a knife that looks like it was carved out of bone. Sam turns his head and shuts his eyes tight and tries to choke down the cry that wants to spill out.

He isn't sure how long their there when the sounds of carving finally stop but he knows he’s scared to turn around.

He shifts his body closer to the wall and rolls on his side and lets out a horrified gasp as his eyes lock on the lifeless blue ones of the girl.

The boots pause from where they were exiting the room and he spins quickly on his heel and marches over to where Sam is lying and his body begins to tremble as those hands smack on the floor and a face lowers down and peers at him with emerald eyes.

Hitched, rapid breaths heave through his chest as he locks eyes with this thing. Its face his the same color as its hands, his teeth somewhere sharp and hidden behind what appears to be human teeth. Its lips are lush and pink and there's blood at the corners of its mouth. His eyes are wide and covered with thick lashes and there's some type of opening on the top of his nose. Its hair looks like human hair. Its dark, maybe a darker blonde and spiked up underneath a black wide brimmed hat. there's a talisman of some type of creature hanging around its neck on a black cord that looks to be human hair. 

Sam’s right eye half closes and he can feel the tears build up and burn inside. A cold, eery feeling settles over him and he wonders if this is what it feels like before you die. 

The hand reaches under and grabs onto his ankle and turns and drags him out from under the bed. He sobs as it climbs over him and places its nose to his neck and sniffs.

He locks eyes with Ruby and sees her hands shaking as she covers her mouth in fear. She reaches down for something in her bag and he lets out a grunt of warning and she pauses.

No reason for them to go down with him.

The creature sighs and lets out a moan and a wet, rough tongue licks up the side of his neck and Sam quakes with disgust as it leaves a slobbery trail. It pulls back sharply and grabs his face and looks him over. 

Sam stares back with wide eyes, his face hot and red with fear as it smirks down at him, the sharp teeth gleaming before they lurch up into his gums like they were never there and straight, white teeth replace them.

Sam frowns, his mouth dropping in shock and he gulps “what are you?” he whispers, his voice cracking.

The creature cocks its head and leans down till its mouth ghost’s across his. A buzzing hum leaves its mouth as its nails dig into his leg making him wince at the sting. 

Sam lets out a shuddery breath and licks his lips “what do you want?”

A hand grips his shirt and pulls making his back arch up, the other winds in his hair and snaps his neck to the side as it presses its lips to his ear “you.” 

Sam’s eyes widen in alarm at the rough, growl like voice. He opens his mouth to scream when the creature falls heavily on top of him and rolls off with a roar. Jake is standing above it with a pole, his chest heaving as he swings again landing a hit to its head.

Jo rushes over and grabs Sam off the ground and yanks him up, practically dragging him as they run out of the room “hurry!”

They run out of the building, its cries making them move faster. The sky has gotten darker and the sun is disappearing behind the horizon and Sam can feels his tears sting his cheeks as they all sprint down the highway.

Their a couple miles ahead when Sam turns to look over his shoulder a feeling of dread filling him when he sees nothing.

“I don't see him!”

Their running slows and Sam can spy bright lights up ahead from the gas station. He spins in a circle “where is it?”

“Maybe we lost it?”

Sam shakes his head “do you think that matters? That thing was smelling me, its fucking nose opened up! It has my scent.”

Ruby gulps and pants hastily as she pulls her taser out of her bag “we need to keep going who cares where it is.”

“But--”

Out of nowhere a loud flapping sound fills the night air. The birds that had been crowing stop and fly away, and the wind seems to have grown still. Sam swallows forcibly and timidly turns around. His mouth goes agape and his face drops and a panicked breath leaves him “oh my God.”

There in the sky with large bat like wings is the creature, a snarl on its face, its sharp teeth bared in challenge. Sam backs up slowly and holds his hands out “we need to get to the gas station.”

His friends aren't moving, their eyes locked on the thing floating in the sky, his wings spread out massively behind him, its fists clenched at its sides. 

“Now!” 

They all jump and take off down the highway, a loud whoosh filling the air as the bat follows them.

Instead of listening to the sounds of high pitched laughter, and splashes in the pool he can hear his friends frightened shouts and their desperate cries as they yell out for help. This was supposed to be a vacation, he was supposed to be relaxing before finals. He had a fucking interview for Med school when they got back. God he was going to die here. Who would tell his parents? What would they tell his parents?

Just when he thinks about slowing down and just offering himself to this creature to save his friends the gas station comes into view. He lets out a relieved yell and points “there it is!”

Jake pushes harder on his steps, his arms swinging behind him and his face determined as he barrels into the parking lot and slams into the glass door and shoves his friends inside. Sam stumbles and falls back into the candy shelf causing kit kats to call to his feet as he stares at the door in fear that the creature will charge inside. 

His eyes slide to the side and he notices the customers staring at them with wide, puzzled eyes whispering under their breaths at their off behavior. He lets out a shaky breath and rights himself “we need to use a phone. We need to call the police.”

The cashier makes a face,her cracked lips twisting up showing her missing teeth “the police?”

“That's what I said.”

“And what for?”

Jake scoffs “listen lady we need to use your fucking phone we don't have time for 20 questions there's a fucking killer on the loose.”

The whispers grow into panicked murmurs and the customers start backing away and looking at each-other in fear. The cashier raises a brow “a killer?”

Jake's nose flares and he marches behind the counter, ignoring her shouts and grabs the phone from the chord and dials the number.

“You cant do that--”

Jo slams her hands down on the glass counter and glares deadly “we can do whatever the hell we want lady we’ve been chased 10 miles by some crazy maniac we ain't got time for your bullshit.”

Sam blocks them out and turns back to the door and steps closer so he can peek out the window. The sky is clear and the stars are shining brightly and there's no sign of the creature. He elbows Ruby “I don't see him...maybe he went away?”

She shakes her head “they never do.”


	3. Cries in the Night

Its an hour before the cops show. 

Jake is biting his nails restlessly as he fills them in on what happened and what they saw. Jo is sitting in the floor near the back slurping down a coke her eyes trained on a missing piece of tile in the floor. And Ruby is sitting in a booth next to her gnawing on a slim jim and staring off into the distance. 

Sam is guarding the door. 

He hasn't seen it but he hasn't seen any birds either and the wind isn't blowing so he knows its near. He opens the door silently and looks up at the sky. Its waiting for them he knows it is.

“Sam.”

Sam turns and looks over his shoulder, his hair falling in his eyes as he locks gazes with Jo whose giving him a concerned stare “are you ok?”

He almost laughs. 

He turns to look back outside and bites his lip as he watches a truck roll up, the man climbing out to pump his gas. He sighs and crosses his arms as he walks back inside and over to Jake.

“Listen man we know it sounds crazy alright? But were telling you what we saw. That place was piled with bodies ok? There were fucking body parts missing and we even watched it kill someone. This thing is a monster.”

The cop raises a brow “monster?”

Jake pokes his cheek with his tongue and sighs “yes. It didn't look human it looked like some kind of creature.”

The cop nods his head slowly and Sam knows in an instant he dosen't believe them. He probably thinks their a bunch of trouble making college kids trying to stir something up in their small town. 

Sam rolls his eyes and turns on his heel to grab a candy bar and freezes curiously. The man pumping his gas is gone, his truck still there. The gas filter is hanging open and the pump is stuck inside. Sam frowns and looks around the gas station and tries to find the young man but dosen't see him.

The hair on his neck stands up and goosebumps raise on his arms, his body shaking as he pivots around to gawk at the outside. “Guys...”

Jake scowls as he continues to argue with the cop and the girls aren't paying attention, to busy gazing off into the distance. 

“Guys...” Sam steps closer and gulps. there's a bad feeling settling in his stomach. He lifts a shaky hand and presses it to the door and goes to open it when suddenly a severed head falls from the sky and lands right in front of him its eyes still open and filled with fear.

Sam gasps and lets out a hair-raising scream and falls back on his ass, scrambling away from the door as his friends run over and bend down next to him.

Jake grimaces in disgust and turns to glare up at the cop “see?”

The cop pulls his gun from its holster and levels it in front of him as he kicks the door open and steps outside.

Sam reaches out and places his hands on the floor and pushes himself up and he and his friends huddle together and shuffle outside behind the cop. The air outside has changed. It had been a warm spring night and has now turned cold and chilling.

Fingers poke at his own and he looks down and tangles his with Ruby’s and squeezes tight “Officer...”

The cop holds his hand up as he looks up at the sky “I don't see anything.”

“Maybe we should go back inside its safer there and he--”

The cop turns to look at them and opens his mouth “listen why don't you guys go back and I will--”

Jo cries out as the creature lands behind the officer, his wings flapped out wide and his mouth twisted in a snarl, drool flowing from his lips and down his chin, its eyes glowing brightly as he reaches out and grabs the cop by his shoulders and digs his claws in.

He shoves the cop down to his knees and growls under his breath as blood flows from the man. Jake shoves them behind him, his hand digging into Sam’s side as he tries to keep him back.

The cop is yelling and trying to fire his gun “get out of here!”

The creature grabs onto his neck and snaps his head back, its mouth dropping open and its sharp teeth extending from the gums and he drops his head and latches onto the mans neck and yanks pulling a chunk of flesh from him and carelessly releases his grip on the man and lets him fall forward to the ground.

It tilts its head, his eyes locking on Sam and a smirk forming on his face. Jake makes a face and looks back at Sam before turning back to the monster. He couldn't be sure but this creature seemed enamored with Sam.

“Sam go back inside now.”

Sam jerks his head down and scowls “are you crazy?”

The beast grunts and steps forward its face twisting as its wings settle back under its jacket and sinks into its skin “Sam...Sammy.” it rasps as a look of delight settles over its face at knowing his name.

Sam gulps and reaches a hand up and grabs onto Jake's shoulder but quickly drops it as the creature snarls.

The monster tips its head back, the hole on its nose opening as he sniffs the air its eyes closing as it inhales the air his eyes shooting open and locking on Ruby his lip curling up as he gives her a deadly smile. 

Ruby whimpers and holds onto Sam’s arm tightly “what does it want?”

It licks its lips and smack its mouth and Jo makes a face and lets out a noise of revolution “what do you think? Something to eat.”

“Fuck that.” Jake reaches down and picks up the gun the cop dropped to the ground and points it at the fiend “say goodnight bitch.” he fires rapidly making them all jump at the loud sound as he fires off 3 bullets.

“Oh my God.”

The creature looks down slowly at its chest and growls and cuts its eyes up to narrow at Jake.

“Back inside!” 

Sam turns on his heel and sprints for the door and slams against it and looks down in fear as it refuses to open. He lifts his hand and bangs violently on the glass “help! Open the door!”

The lady behind the counter shakes her head quickly, her body shaking in fear. Sam stomps his foot and turns and plasters his back to the door and watches as the creature strides forward.

He looks around desperately trying to find something, anything he could use. His eyes land on kerosene tanks and an idea fills his head. He grabs onto Ruby and reaches in her pocket for her lighter and grabs onto a tank and twists the top “get away!” he pushes at his friends to run and lights the tank and rolls it before following them.

When it explodes he can feel the heat from it as it warms his back. He stops and turns and watches the fire blaze, his eyes squinting at the heat and brightness. He can see the creature lying on the ground. Its foot appears to be missing and its body burned.

“Is it dead?”

Something tells him it isn't. 

Sam lowers his head and blinks “I don't know but I don't wanna stick around to find out.”

Jake points “go for the truck I bet the keys are still in it.” 

As they race for the truck, Jake pauses and flips the woman inside off before climbing behind the drivers seat and Sam gets in next to him and looks behind him out the window. Its still lying on the ground but Sam thinks he can see it moving.

“Hurry.”

Jake yanks it into gear and speeds off. In the back Ruby is shaking her head and digging her nails into her hair and pulling “what the fuck is going on? I mean this is crazy right? there's a fucking monster after us, wanting to eat us! This is like a horror movie.”

Sam closes his eyes and bangs his head on the headrest “we should have stayed home why didn't we stay home?”

“It dosen't matter now,” Jo says “we need to get the hell out of here and I mean now. That thing was eyeballing us, fuck it wants to eat Ruby you saw how it was looking at her.”

Ruby scoffs “what about Jake he fucking shot it! And Sam its been eyeing him up all day.”

Jo shakes her head and looks at Sam strangely “I don't think That's what it wants Sam for...”

He dosen't like that tone in her voice. He turns in his seat and lifts his leg up “what does that mean?”

“Come on Sam. It likes you I think it...I think it wants you.”

Sam’s face scrunches up and he huffs in frustration “what the hell does that mean Jo?”

“You know what it means Sam! It said your name, it smiled at you, it hasn't even tried to touch you. I think it wants to mate you.”

Dread settle in his stomach and it turns violently and he thinks he might be sick. His nose crinkles and he holds his hand to his belly “that isn't funny Jo.”

“No shit.”

Jake slams his hand on the wheel “enough! I don't need to hear any fucking theories right now what I need is to get the fuck out of here.”

Sam bangs his head on the window and a sob erupts from his mouth and tears burn his eyes. All he wanted was to get away from all the school work and drama that had ensued his life. He had met Brady his sophomore year of college and the man was unlike anything he had ever met. He was wild, reckless and just didn't care about anything. He had lured Sam in like a fucking sorcerer and broke him in the process. 

He wipes at his face roughly and huffs “it dosen't matter where we go Jo is right it has our scent and it will follow us. We cant leave.”

“What? Are you fucking crazy?”

Sam whirls to the side and glares at Jake “if we leave we can get more people killed. Its gonna follow us until it gets us. The only thing we can do is defend ourselves and maybe kill it.”

“Now's our chance to get out you hurt it, it might even be dead.”

“Its not dead I saw it move.”

“Its missing a fucking leg how is it gonna get us?”

Sam scoffs “you saw what it did at the hospital right? it tore that girl apart and only took certain things I think...I think it takes things from people and replaces what he has. You think it wont get another leg?”

Ruby makes a face “I’m gonna be sick.”

“don't have time for that. It could be back any mom-”

They all lurch forward as something bangs into the back of the truck. They turn in their seats and see the old, beat up truck from earlier the creature in the drivers seat as he crashes into the back of them.

“Shit!”

“How the fuck can it drive?”

Sam tucks his hair behind his ears and starts opening glove compartments, dropping down visors just to find something to use. He spots a knife in the center console and pulls it out and tosses it to Jo “here you better at this than me. Ruby do you have your taser?”

She nods and holds it up “you bet your ass.”

Sam blows out a breath “ok we should--”

Jake gasps, his hand turning on the wheel sharply as the creature bangs into them again sending them spiraling off the highway and into the tall grass making Sam jolt forward, his head cracking on the dashboard and sending him into darkness.


	4. Caught

When he wakes there's a dull throb settling in his temples and he groan, his head turning to the side on whatever lump mattress he’s laying on. He lifts his hand and presses it to his head and frowns at the liquid he touches. 

And then it all comes back.

His eyes shoot open and he bolts up with a gasp and looks down at his bloody hand. Sam swallows and looks around the dark room, his chest heaving with every broken breath that leaves his bruised body.

The wall paper is stripped and peeling and the floor is dirty and splintered. The mattress he is laying on is covered in stains and there's a tore up blanket laying across him. His friends are nowhere in sight.

An erratic wheeze escapes his bloody lips as he carefully climbs from the bed and makes his way toward the door. He closes his eyes, says a quick prayer, and quietly turns the metal door knob and pokes his head out.

Their back in the hospital that much he knows. He looks down at the other end of the hall and sees nothing but darkness. He takes a deep breath and silently wanders down the hall, his eyes peeled open for any signs of the beast. 

He folds his arms over his chest and shivers at the cold breeze that floats through the building “Ruby...Jo” he whisper shouts as he peeks into each open door “Jake?”

A pathetic sob wells in his throat as he calls out for his friends and gets nothing in return. He stops in the hall, his bottom lip trembling and his face twisting in a cry. He couldn't loose them now, he couldn't do this on his own.

“Sam!”

He whirls around on his heel and stares down the long hallway with a hopeful look “Jo?”

“Sam!”

His feet kick into overdrive as he tears down the desolate hall, his tears whipping off his face as he grows closer to her cries. He comes to a closed door and bangs against it desperately before it finally creaks open and he trips his way inside.

Jo is lying on a metal table her body wrapped up in wire the barbs digging into her skin. there's a nasty cut on her cheek and her hands are busted up and bleeding. She lets out a relieved breath “check on Ruby she hasn't woken up.”

Sam turns and spots the dark haired girl on the floor and falls to his knees and looks her over. Her ankle is badly bruised, possibly sprained. there's flakes of dried blood around her nose and a black circle under her eye and a nasty looking gash down her leg. He carefully shakes her “Ruby? Ruby wake up.”

He looks up at Jo “wheres Jake?”

She shakes her head “I don't know he wasn't here...I haven't seen the thing either.”

Sam gulps and tries not to think about that as he shakes harder “Ruby wake the hell up!”

The girl jolts and looks around with bleary eyes “Sam? Where are we?”

“No where good.” he sits her up and then stands to cut Jo loose “we need to find Jake and get out of here before it--”

Their heads whip to the door as a loud, thunderous sound echoes down the hall. Sam licks his lips, his breathing picking up “we need to get out of here.”

“Where? What if its waiting on us?”

Sam looks around wildly trying to find a way out, his eyes landing on a small window at the top of the wall “there!” Jo rushes over and pulls a stool over and underneath the window and waves Ruby over.

Sam watches as they try to push it open and he turns to face the door as the heavy footsteps grow closer “hurry...hurry!”

“I’m trying, its stuck!”

Jo tears a piece of her shirt off and wraps it around her hand and busts the glass and kicks it away and pushes Ruby through it. Sam backs up closer to the stool and goes to stand on it as Jo crawls out when the door breaks open and the beast steps through his face contorted with a devious snarl, his chest puffed out in threat.

Sam’s eyes widen and he turns to try and climb out the window when sharp claws dig into his skin and rough fingers wrap around his ankle and yank. He tries to hold onto the ledge and cries out as his friends try to pull at his arms. He holds onto Ruby’s hand and gives them both a hopeless look and shakes his head “get out of here! Go find help!”

Tears are streaming down their faces and Jo shakes her head and sobs as she tries to hold on “no Sam,no don't you let go!”

He gives them a sad smile and drops his hands, his cheek hitting the wall as he falls to the ground on his stomach and grunts as the creature grabs him from behind and flips him over on his back. 

He arch's up off the ground and locks eyes with his friends “get out of here!”

Jo grabs onto Ruby’s shirt and drags her way, screaming. 

Sam lets out a shaky breath and lowers his head down and locks eyes with the creature that's staring at him curiously.

“Wheres Jake?”

It tips his head and smirks wickedly “needed new leg...fast runner.”

Sam closes his eyes tightly and bangs his head on the floor and cries “why are you doing this to us?”

It leans down and drags its nose down Sam’s cheek and licks the blood there and moans “mate...”

Sam's eyes bolt open and he struggles underneath the creatures heavy form and tries to wiggle free “no! Get off me!”

The creature snarls and grips Sam’s hands and slams them by his sides, takes the other hand and slashes his nails down his chest making him cry out in pain “are mate no choice smell it on you. Smell so good...” it presses its forehead against his own and stares into his eyes “wont hurt you.”

Sam’s lips tremble “you killed my friend, you hurt my other one, and you made us wreck the car. I am stranded in the middle of nowhere you have hurt me.”

The creature stands and yanks Sam up with him, his hand digging bruises onto Sam’s wrist as he pulls him down the hall and into the back and through a metal door. This must be its room.

there's a messy bed in the center, the mattress scratched and clawed and the blankets torn. there's several different pairs of boots scattered everywhere and hats to match. Empty cases of beer and jars of human remains. 

Sam gags.

He trips over the shoes as he is roughly hauled over and thrown onto the bed and flipped roughly his hands coming up to shove at the creatures chest as he crawls over him and tries to press sloppy kisses to his neck. 

“Get off me!”

He sobs as sharp teeth graze against his skin and his legs shake underneath the creature “please don't! Not like this!”

It growls and barres its teeth, drool gathering at the corners of his lips as it glares down at Sam “you are mine.”

Sam’s lip quivers and he tries kicking his legs underneath the beast and struggles against him “please don't do this to me...not like this.”

It cocks its head and leans back, its clawed hand trailing down his cut up thigh making Sam shiver. This is a beast, a monster. Its killed God knows how many people and his own friend and tried hurting his others. And it still isn't finished and now it wants him as a mate and to possibly rape him. 

Then why is there something swirling in his belly like butterflies?

It digs his fingers into Sam’s hair and snaps his head back his mouth opening wide as he lowers his head down and grazes them along his neck making Sam whimper at the feeling, his fingers digging into the creatures dark arms.

“Wh--what are you doing?”

It smirks and sends a hot lick up Sam’s sweaty neck and grumbles with pleasure. It rolls its hips and moves his lower half against Sam’s making him gasp in shock and his eyes shoot open at the hotness settling in him.

His eyes shut tightly and he turns his head but the creatures fingers latch on tighter. Its stronger than him, he knows he cant fight back. “Please...”

A soft rumble tumbles from its plush mouth as it kisses down his neck “Dean...”

“What?”

Hot breath hits his wet neck and he shivers just as sharp teeth pinch “name is Dean.” and with that a sharp, stinging bite digs into his skin and his vision goes white.


	5. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone holding up during this crazy ass time? I hope everyone is staying safe and staying inside if they can unfortunately for me, being an essential worker I have to venture out into all the craziness.

Sam’s eyes shoot open with a suffering gasp. He sits up quickly and looks around but all he sees are the same brick walls as before. But he sees no creature.

Or Dean he supposes.

He gulps and lets out a choked breath and slowly gets off the bed and looks down. His feet are bare and his ripped clothing from earlier is gone leaving him in what looks to be sweat pants and a tshirt from his suitcase.

A mortified gasp escapes his cracked lips as he runs his hands over his body, trying to search for any evidence of what happened while he was unconscious. He’s just about to have a mental breakdown when he realizes that not only is he stuck here but his friends are also gone when he hears a crash down the hall making his head snap to the side.

He quietly steps out of the room and looks down the silent hall and then towards the front where the door is waiting. He licks his lips and tries to think. 

By the distance he can tell Dean might be a couple doors down doing God knows what which gives him a good chance to escape. 

He blows out a breath and pads down the hall on silent feet, looking over his shoulder to make sure he isn't being followed. He can hear his heavy breath fill the area and the crashes from the creature down the hall as he finally gets to the door and sees its still dark outside.

Sam bites his lip and reaches a shaky hand out to push the door open when he hears a loud screech sound through the building making him cringe and he busts out the door and into the night as the sound grows closer. 

He feels panicked as his bare feet slap against the cracked road, rocks digging into the soles but he cant worry about that now. 

“Sam!”

He skids to a stop and whips his head around in shock as his eyes land on Ruby and Jo, their hands waving from inside a cop car. His lips turn in a sob and he runs toward the car and throws himself inside and latches onto his friends. 

“Your alive!”

He lets out a breathy laugh “I thought you had gone? I told you to go.”

“We did...to get the police.”

He gives them a shaky smile and lays his head on Jo’s shoulder and closes his eyes “thank God.”

“Is Jake...”

He makes a face and sits up and gives them a solemn stare that has them both wilting. He leans forward between the front seats and looks at the two cops “we gotta get out of here like right now if he finds us he’s gonna kill you.”

“Son we have this under control your safe and--”

They all lurch forward as something heavy hits the top of the car making them jump and Sam’s eyes widen with fear and he slowly looks up at the top of the car and gulps so loud he can hear it “you need to drive now.”

The cops frown and they reach for their guns and point it to the ceiling and Sam shakes his head as the car begins to shake and Sam pushes at his friends “get out, get out of the car!”

Ruby trips out of the car and they follow behind stumbling over their feet as they look up and see Dean on top of the car, his sharp nails digging into the top and ripping the metal off. 

Dean snarls and looks over at them huddled together and bares his sharp teeth, his eyes locking on Sam and he points “go!” Sam turns and looks back at the old hospital and grinds his teeth “no!”

Dean lets out a loud screech and reaches down and pulls one of the cops up by the throat and holds him in the air and they watch with wide eyes as he rips the mans head off his body and hurls him away like a rag doll. 

Sam shoves at his friends “run we need to run!”

They clutch hands and start down the road and Sam pushes himself as he hears Ruby cry “were not gonna make it!”

He shakes his head and tries to keep going, even as he hears the flap of Deans wings overhead. He can see the same gas station from earlier come into view and he slows himself as a tingle spreads through him starting from his neck making him freeze.

His friends pause and stare at him “Sam come on!”

Sam reaches a hand up and presses it to his neck and feels the bite from Dean pulse under his fingers and his eyes flutter as wings flap behind him and a warm body presses against his back and he watches the girls gasp in shock.

He slowly turns to face him and shivers as its nails skim down his bare arms and he slowly falls forward into Dean’s arms and closes his eyes as the creature purrs and nuzzles against him.

“Sam what the hell are you doing?”

He isn't sure. He cant help but feel pulled, like something is calling him and he cant fight against it. He leans back in Dean’s arms and looks up at him with blurry eyes “wh--whats happening?”

Dean smirks, his sharp teeth shooting up in his gums and his normal ones gleaming as he looks down at Sam with something akin to love in his eyes “mate...meant to be.”

Sam whimpers and arches up in his arms as Dean lifts him, his wings flapping behind him and he growls loudly at the girls when they start forward. Sam holds his hand out “no! He wont hurt me.”

Jo scoffs “are you kidding? You have a giant fucking bite on your neck and your falling into him like he’s a fucking snake charmer!”

Sam shakes his head “you need to go, now's your chance he...he wont hurt you if you go.”

Ruby sobs and steps forward, jumping as Dean screeches a warning “we wont leave you Sam!”

Sam closes his eyes. He knows they wont so he will have to leave them. He turns to look at Dean and lets out a shaky breath “lets go.”

The creature smirks and grips Sam tight in his arms and he shoots up and into the sky leaving is friends screaming in the distance.

When they get back to the hospital Dean dumps him back on the bed and snarls down at him “think you can get away? Not stupid.”

Sam backs up against the wall and frowns at the creature “I didn't say you were but there was a chance to get out so of course I took it. You fucking raped me last night what did you--”

Dean scoffs, spit flying from his mouth as he narrows his dark eyes “didn't! Changed you, clothes ripped...want you to want me.”

Sam blinks dumbly and cocks his head and looks him over “you didn't?”

Dean shakes his head and turns his back to Sam “no...couldn't.”

With that he walks from the room and shuts the door leaving Sam in darkness and confusion.


	6. Closer Still

His eyes are crusty and lidded with sleep as he stares blankly up at the broken ceiling tiles. He rubs at his eyes and rolls over on the rickety bed to stare at the closed door. He sighs and tries to close his eyes and will himself to sleep when the door busts open making Sam shoot up and press himself to the wall as Dean walks inside with a bag in his hand. 

Sam watches wearily as he tosses the bag over on the bed and nods his head “eat.”

Sam raises a brow and leans forward and peers into the bag and finds a sand-which and a bag of chips with a bottle of water. Sam reaches in and grabs the bottle of water and chugs half down in a second and wipes his mouth roughly.

Dean cocks his head and looks him over, his bright green eyes curious and heated as they gaze at Sam’s tense body cowering on the bed. 

Sam huffs “what? Quit staring its not polite.”

The creature rolls his eyes and gives him a satisfied smirk before pointing with a sharp nail “mate.”

Sam reaches up and cups the bite mark on his neck and lifts his eyes to glare at Dean “what happened last night? I didn't want to go with you and then you touch me and I just...there was a pull and I couldn't resist. What did you do to me?”

A low rumble left Dean’s red lips and he steps closer, his form towering and intimidating as he glowers down at Sam his hand reaching out making Sam jump as hot skin caresses his neck.

“Did nothing...were one now. Don't you feel it?”

Sam frowns and lowers his eyes his heart picking up speed and his breathing growing quicker as he realizes he can hear another heart beat that he know cant be his. The sound is loud and heavy almost like someone banging on a drum relentlessly. He covers his mouth with a shaky hand and shakes his head “no...what did you do to me?” he cries.

Dean sits next to him and Sam tries to scramble away only to be pulled back even closer his nose brushing Dean’s “I bit you, I could smell you when you came to town we were meant to be. No escaping me, no getting away I will always find you. You need to learn that. Your mine Sam.”

Sam gulps and stares up at Dean with terrified eyes. This couldn't be. He had so much life ahead of him. He was supposed to have an interview for med school. He was going to be a Doctor. He was going to be an Oncologist, he was going to help people, cure people. He wanted to graduate. He wasn't going to see his family again and possibly his friends if they took his warning. 

He bites his trembling bottom lip and looks at Dean with teary eyes. Should he just accept his fate?

Maybe he could try.

He carefully scoots forward his eyes zeroed in on Dean whose watching him careful with weary eyes. He feels like his heart might explode and his body is on fire. He reaches a trembling hand out and lays it on Dean’s leather clad knee, his eyes shifting down quickly to stare.

Dean raises a brow and watches, unmoving as Sam gulps loudly and leans forward his whole body shaking and his eyes locked on Dean as he gently places his lips on Deans making the creature purr causing Sam’s body to tremble at the sound.

Sam sighs and presses his body to the hard one of Dean’s and melts at the heat that runs through him. Suddenly Dean’s scaly like arm wraps around his waist and yanks him forward making him fall in Deans lap and surprisingly he allows it.

He isn't sure whats happening or why he suddenly feels like tangling his body with this creatures but he cant resist. He wraps his arms around Deans neck and allows himself to be lowered down on the bed, the creatures heavy body crawling on top of him. He moans lowly as its slithery tongue pokes its way into Sam’s mouth and wraps around his own, his body moving slowly along his. Their lips are moving wildly and Sam can feel Dean’s sharp teeth nick his bottom lip and he yelps and breathes in deep through his nose. 

It seems Dean dosen't need to breathe.

He plants his hands against Dean’s chest and pushes and they part with a smack. Sam pants heavily and turns his head as Dean tries to lean back in for a kiss and lands it against his mating bite making him arch up and moan.

He rolls his shoulders back against the bed and stares up at Dean with wide, confused eyes. He dosen't think he has ever felt this frightened even when this all started. He opens his mouth and it bobs helplessly.

Dean cocks his head and peers down at his with a curious gaze “bad?”

Sam licks his lips nervously and grips Dean’s black shirt between his fingers “no good...I’m just...I Don't understand. You killed my friend, you hurt my other friends and there's no telling how long you’ve been doing this. I should be trying to kill you and get away not kissing you.”

Dean grumbles, the sound vibrating against Sam’s chest as he lowers himself down and presses his nose to Sam’s dimpled cheek and digs at the skin “things aren't what they seem. I do what I have to, to live.”

Sam blinks and takes a deep breath, leans his head to the side and butts his chin so he can make eye contact with Dean. He looks him over and reaches up with his hand and rubs his pointer finger over the creatures features.

This man wasn't human, wasn't really a man at all. He isn't sure what he is honestly. He trails his finger down the darkened like skin and gasps. His skin is rough to the touch but also slightly wet like his been sprayed.

He watches as his finger pulls at Dean’s plush bottom lip showing off his sharp teeth. He bites at his lip as he tries to think of what to do. God if his friends could see him now...well he was sure they would never forgive him for betraying them and Jake and not to mention feeling hot for some demented creature that liked to kill and devour human beings. 

He nods to himself, shifts and spreads his legs slightly and brings his other hand up and cups Dean’s face and brings their lips together again this time rougher and more sure. He knows now there really isn't another option to this. He digs his knees into Dean’s sides as he moves his lips wetly against Dean’s, his head tilting to get a better angle. He knows this should feel wrong, maybe even disgusting but it feels the exact opposite. Maybe being Dean’s mate is what he’s really meant to be? 

Dean tears his mouth away and presses rough bites down the side of his neck making Sam moan, his nails digging into Dean’s back as the creatures hard body rocks down on him sending shocks down his spine. 

Dean leans up and licks his lips and rolls them back and Sam watches as his sharp teeth shoot up into his gums and are replaced with semi human ones. Dean shrugs his leather jacket off and tosses it behind him and gazes down at Sam with such a powerful stare that it makes him melt right there.

Dean takes his hand and slides it down his chest and rips open his shirt leaving it in shreds before doing the same to Sam’s. He knows without a doubt whats happening now and even if he had a choice in the matter there's no going back. His mating bite is sending shocks and jolts through him making his body hum every-time Dean touches him. 

Sam sits up slightly and helps Dean with the clothes and lays his head back on the pillow and looks over Deans ripped body. Swirls of black are circled around his chest and over his hip bones leading Sam’s eyes lower. He gasps at the sight of Dean’s manhood and isn't sure its gonna fit. 

It has to be at least a good 12 inches and there's something thick and bulging around the base. Sam shoots his eyes back up to stare at Dean, his mouth slightly agape making Dean chuckle “gonna fit, gonna make it fit.”

Sam lets out a shuddering breath as Dean leans down his eyes flicking up to Sam’s with a wicked smirk as he flicks his tongue out and licks a hot stripe up Sam’s hip bone making him jump, his hips shifting.

Sharp nails dig into the curve of his hip bones and yank him down lower on the bed and Sam’s hand shoots out to grab a hold of the rusty bed rail as Dean crawls up slowly, predatory like, and presses his naked hips against Sam’s causing the boy’s mouth to drop open in a surprised gasp.

Dean slams their mouths together, sharp nails scrap at his scalp and his body shivers at the touch, a low whimper leaving his lips as he wraps an arm around Dean’s neck and pushes himself closer.

Sam parts his lips and Dean’s hot, slimy tongue pushes between them and wraps their tongues together languidly like they had all the time in the world. When they part Dean nibbles his way over to Sam’s ear and gently chews at the lobe and pants heavily against his damp neck. 

Suddenly the heavy weight on is vanishes and Dean is between his legs so fast Sam was sure Dean hadn't been there at all. He watches, his belly swirling and his thighs shaking as Dean presses his tongue against Sam’s no doubt wet hole and licks messily. Sam’s head falls back with a thud and he groans and tosses one arm over his eyes as Dean digs his way inside. When a finger enters Sam’s eyes shoot open and his hips cant up off the bed and he pushes back to try and force Deans tongue and finger in further. 

Dean growls pleasantly against him as Sam rides his face wildly groaning and whimpering like he’s lost in the throes of pleasure. 

“Pl...please no more need---need you inside.”

Dean licks Sam’s taste off his lips and shoots up, wraps his arms under Sam’s thighs and lifts so they rest on his forearms. He can feel when the head presses against him and he takes a deep breath in when he pushes inside his breath leaving him, like the wind was knocked out of him. 

He clenches his hands against Dean’s shoulder causing his nails to pinch the skin as the creature started to move steadily against him his own rumbles and growls sending shocks through Sam’s body. Sam moans hotly and digs his knees into Dean’s ribs as he picks up the pace and Sam tries to thrust up his own hips so they can meet. 

Before he notices it Dean sits up and pulls Sam with him so he’s leaning back on his haunches and Sam is sitting in his lap, the new angle making him cry out and his vision go black. 

He presses his chest to Dean’s and buries his face in the man’s neck, one hand wrapped up in his cropped hair as tears sting his eyes. He tosses his head back, his eyes lidded and his mouth open as Dean leans forward and presses sloppy kisses down his neck.

“Fuck...Sam...Sammy.”

Sam’s face twists as he rolls his hips quicker and touches his lips to Dean’s wet cheek “almost...almost Dean please!

Dean growls loudly and wraps his arms around Sam’s hips and holds him still against him as he pushes up at a punishing pace causing tears to stream down Sam’s red cheeks as the pleasure overrides him. Its almost to much.

When he cums his body shakes and jumps and he cries out as Dean gives him one good hard thrust before locking up, a loud screech leaving his red lips as they fall back.

Sam’s breathing is labored as Dean lays on top of him and he can feel the thickness at the base pump as it sends more cum through him.

“How long?”

Dean grumbles “Don't know...”

Sam frowns and wraps one arm around the mans sweaty back “you've never...”

“Not like this...never meant anything. Cant mate if its not mate.”

“So because I’m your mate you were able to...knot me?”

Dean nods slowly and reaches a hand up and runs his down his face “sleep mate.”


	7. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its taking me so long guys! Between my senior year of college, being a CNA in the hospital and all this damn covid crap I've been so busy!

When Sam wakes up the room is dark and there's heavy breathing hitting his ear and something laid across his bare belly. He slowly turns his head and opens his bleary eyes to see Dean sleeping next to him, his mouth parted and his arm across Sam.

This should be the part where he freaks out and runs. Last night he had sex with this monster and he enjoyed it maybe a little to much. But lying right here next to him is no monster. He thinks this could be the only time Dean looks relaxed and dosen't have blood dripping from his mouth or a snarl on his face. He looks handsome and peaceful and Sam likes that. Sam makes him feel that way. 

He lets out a quick breath and shimmies closer to Dean who grunts, his brows furrowing as Sam turns on his side and moves under his arm so their chests are pressed together and their noses are brushing. 

He likes this, his never had something like this. This is final, this is forever this is no one night stand or short term thing this means something, the boys back at college don't. Maybe that's why he never fit in? Could never find anyone suitable. 

Deans face scrunches up and his mouth opens wide in a yawn. His bottle green eyes blink open sluggishly and he blinks at Sam like he cant believe he is still here. 

“Did you think I would be gone?”

Dean clears his throat “yes. Thought you would run.”

Sam smiles softly and lifts his hand up and gently slides his finger down Dean’s plush lips and watches as shiny teeth are reveled before their covered back up by the pinkness. “Where would I go? Besides I’m your mate remember?”

Deans lips twitch in a smile and he buts Sam’s chin up with his nose before dipping under and pressing a wet kiss to his Adams apple making him shiver. Sam lays back as Dean crawls back over him, his shoulder blades popping and moving as he stares down at Sam with predatory eyes.

Sam shivers at the implication and raises his arms above his head and stretches his long body out on the ripped sheets and gives Dean the most seductive look he can muster. It must be enough because the man lets out a low growl and dives down latching his mouth onto Sam’s neck and gnawing harmless bites onto the skin.

Sam kicks his leg out and digs his fingers into the bed sheets and grips tightly as he tosses his head back and starts to reach down for Dean’s hand when a loud sound echoes through the building making Dean shoot up, his eyes alert and scanning around the empty room with cat like eyes.

He climbs off Sam naked and uncaring as he strides over to the window and looks around quickly. Sam sits up and tries to cover himself with the tattered blanket “what is it?”

Dean holds his hand up, his sharp nails gleaming in the rising sunlight that crashes through the broken window. His eyes narrow and a low growl settles in his throat as he backs up “dressed, get dressed.”

Sam scrambles out of bed and spins in a circle as he stares down at his ripped clothing “bag wheres my bag?...Dean!”

Dean growls and hurries over to the end of the bed and grabs it and tosses it over to him and Sam quickly rummages through it and watches as Dean yanks his own clothes on, his leather jacket flapping behind him as he steps in his boots. 

“Whats going on? Whose out there?”

Dean shakes his head and grabs onto Sam’s arm once he’s dressed and stomps out of the bedroom and heads to the front door when sirens sound, blazing into the early morning. Dean bares his razor like teeth and grips Sam’s hand in a tight vice like grip before tugging him toward the other end of the building.

“Dean! What the hell is happening?”

Dean spares a look over his shoulder “seems friends sent calvalrey. They’ll storm the place and take all my things. Need to find somewhere else.”

Sam gasps and looks over his shoulder as he stumbles behind Dean and watches as the wooden door is splintered in two a its kicked open. Dean growls and wraps his arms around Dean, his body wiggles and a hiss leaves him as his large black wings sprout from his back.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and his legs around his waist and looks over his shoulder as Dean takes flight, his wings kicking air in his face just as his friends burst through the door.

Jo gasps and looks up with wide eyes and points “Sam! Sam stop please!”

Sam bites his lip and watches as his friends try to chase after them, calling and pleading for him to come back. Dean digs his fingers in his sides and grunts “don't need them.”

Sam sighs and turns from his friends and buries his face in Dean’s slick neck and closes his eyes and tries to ignore their cries. “I know...but it's not easy you know? I’ve known them for 5 years and their my best friends, they’ve always been there for me.”

“Now I am. Mate Sam their not, they don't know you like I do.”

Sam nods his head and lays it down on Dean’s chest as he cool wind hits his face and starts to drift off when Dean lets out a surprised screech making Sam jolt, his head shooting up and looking around.

They both look down and see a rope lassoed around Dean’s leg and the man groans in frustration as he looks lower and sees that the rope belongs to Sam’s friends.

They lock eyes and Sam shakes his head “please Dean don't--”

Dean’s lip snarls and he wraps his wings around his and Sam’s body like a cocoon and spins his body till he lands on the ground with a deafening noise. He lifts Sam up and plants him on a nearby tree before flapping his jacket behind him and throwing the most evil look he could muster to the girls.

He lifts his lip and shows his teeth as he marches forward and grabs them both by their throats, halting the screams that threaten to spill “want to hurt me? Want to take Sam from me?”

Jo makes a face as she struggles to breath and wraps her hands around Dean’s wrists “he’s not yours to take...your controlling him, he dosen't belong with you.”

Dean yowls and hurls the girls with all his might and watches with pleasure as they land on the ground harshly, both rolling on their sides in pain.

“Dean! Dean don't please!”

Dean chomps his teeth and looks down at the girls with a wicked gleam “mess with me again, try to find us again I will rip you limb from limb and hang your guts up for garters.”

He chomps his teeth at the girls before turning to march over to where Sam is dangling helplessly in the nearby tree. He lets out a noise of discomfort as Dean throws him over his shoulder his eyes locking with the desperate ones of his friends. 

Jo opens her mouth, maybe to plead with him, maybe to throw some insults Deans way he isn't sure. Regardless he holds his hand up and shakes his head in warning before slapping it back down and gripped Dean’s shirt “just go home...I don't need your help.”

Dean smirks against his thigh and flaps his wings out and holds on tight to Sam’s waist “hold on sugar.”

Sam gasps as he jolts forward as the wind hits him in the face blinding him momentarily. When his vision clears his friends are already ants in his line of sight.


End file.
